Midnight Masquerade
by Midnight Shopping
Summary: A Midnight Masquerade leads Raven into the arms of a stranger...or is he? Lemon.


_**First story, and it's a lemon. I know, I know. Shame on me. But honestly, there are not enough lemons with this pairing! I only found one! ONE! So, I'm going to remedy that. **_

**_Mature rating for a reason. If you shouldn't be reading this, or have a problem with _sexual material_, then go to another story. And please remember to review...feed me...the starving writer. (munches on a pencil) _**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

The masquerade was in full swing by the time the Titans arrived, bedecked in their own costumes and masks. Dancers turned and twirled in cadence, their colorful dress adding an old sense of an age long lost to the grand old ballroom.

Without a word to each other, the Titans split up, each intending to enjoy the party by themselves or in the company of a stranger.

They needed this time alone, Raven thought as she watched from her perch next to a white marble column. The team had been stressed lately, what with the return of Slade, and the arrival of newer, younger enemies.

It was Robin who suggested a night off, at this fancy dance. His announcement had caused a panic within the group. What would they wear? Where would they get their costumes?

Raven, however, did not. She already had a costume, waiting patiently in her dark closet for it's debut. So, while the others had spent the day running around Jump City like chickens with their heads cut off, Raven sat in her room, humming a little tune as she ran a hand over the fabric.

It was a muted scarlet color, with small glistening sequins sewn into the front chest area. Sewn into the back was an array of raven black feathers, arranged to appear like small bird wings were sprouting out of her back. The skirt was long, long enough to trail behind her as she danced with her masked prince of the night...

Raven blushed at this thought, even though she was in the privacy of her own room. She had noticed that slowly, over the past few months, she had developed these...feelings. Thoughts. Some of them were downright funny or cute, fit for Starfire to say or think, not Raven herself.

And then, some of the others, were downright...primal. The half-demon tried to keep these thoughts at bay, but she was fighting a losing battle of the mind versus hormones.

Raven sighed, hearing the others coming back down the hallway, heading for the common room, voices chirper as they discussed what they had found.

"Hey, uh, Raven? You in there?" Beast Boy's muffled voice asked, followed by a light tapping on the door.

Raven frowned, clutching the dress instinctively closer to her body.

"Yes. Go away, I'm changing."

"Errr, right. Eh heh heh. See you in a second then."

"I'll see you when it's time to go," Raven growled after the changeling. Beast Boy didn't answer, instead heading towards where the others were congregated to deliver Raven's message.

A few hours later, Raven stared at herself in her mirror, running a white gloved hand nervously up and down her arm.

The dress showed off her curvy figure. Too much so, she thought darkly. She wanted to look good, but not draw attention to herself...

It was a nice fit, and color, she begrudged herself, turning around in a circle to view the back. The wings were a nice touch.

Now, for the mask.

Raven had been cheap when it came to a mask. She didn't care for them to begin with, so she didn't see the point of spending a wad of cash on it. She had bought a simple plastic mask, and had decorated it with black feathers. In the middle of the mask, she set a small, red gem where her forehead would be.

She slipped the mask on, did one last glance over in the mirror, and then walked out.

The party was nice, Raven admitted to herself as she watched the orchestra tune up for another song. The costumes, the setting, and even the music itself spoke of a colorful gothic masquerade. Yet it wasn't as depressing or morbid as some of the other ones.

Raven liked it this way.

The others had disappeared in the crowd by now. Raven didn't even remember what they wore.

Raven didn't care. She was feeling a bit put out. Several men had seemed about to approach her, but at the last minute would veer off for a buxom blonde or a shy looking brunette. It seemed as if her hard work on her dress was for nothing, she thought in despair as she realized she was the only wall flower left. No prince of darkness was here tonight to whisk her off her feet...

She was heading for the door when a body suddenly blocked her way, and a husky voice asked, "May I have this dance?"

Raven glanced up at the man, lilac eyes taking him in.

A tall, lean body with just a hint of muscularly sinew. He was clothed in all black, save for his cloak, which was a very dark navy blue with a small trim of gold around the edges. His mask is made of tiny, metallic bats with wings outstretched in flight. Ice blue eyes peeped out from the eye holes, staring down at her. And his hair, Raven thought giddily, black as ebony, and gently curled.

Her Prince of Darkness had finally arrived.

She drew a shaky breath, and slowly, nodded.

Long, graceful fingers gently took her hand, leading her to a quiet corner. The stranger pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist, and tilting his head down to look at her masked features.

Raven looked everywhere but his face, nervously staring down at the floor, watching their feet slowly revolve in tangent.

"I've been watching you for a while now Raven," he whispered in her ear, causing the half-demon to shiver a little.

"Me?" She squeaked. She frowned at herself before speaking again. "Why me?" You're gorgeous, she thought to herself. You could have any woman you wanted for a dance partner...and then some.

"Because you're the one I want," he purred, his hand dipping lower on her back, and rubbing small circles in the small of it.

Raven shuddered again, secretly reveling in the small tingle off pleasure his fingers caused.

"But...we've just met my prince," she whispered, leaning into him. Why the hell did I say that for! She felt like smacking herself, until her partner chuckled quietly.

"I've been called many things, my bird. But, Prince is a first." He hesitantly leaned his head on her shoulder, pulling her right up against him.

"Besides, we've met before."

Raven looked back up at him, truly startled. They had? But she didn't recall-

"Um, Raven? Rae? Helllooooo..."

Beast Boy stood beside her, waving a black gloved hand near her head. Raven looked at him, blinking slowly. Her partner gently dropped her hand, silently acknowledging that the dance might be over.

"Yes Garfield?"

Beast Boy winced at his name, but continued.

"Ah, Robin says it's time to go," the changeling said, jerking his thumb towards the exit, where the other three waited.

Raven glanced at them, then back at her patiently waiting dance partner. This was her graceful exit, she could tell him to call her later, or not even that. She could forget she ever met him.

"Beast Boy," she murmured, taking the stranger's hand again. "Tell Robin I'm staying, that I can take care of myself, and to enjoy the rest of his night off."

The changeling nodded, eyes shifting between the two before he went off after his other friends.

Raven started to dance again, eyes back on her shoes.

"You wanted to stay with me, even though you don't 'know' me?"

Raven nodded, still not looking up. "I'm...enjoying this. I want to have this last-"

She was cut off when his fingers tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into his masked eyes.

Lilac met Ice, and time slowed to a stop. In another universe, dancers twirled in vibrant and mute colors, laughter and whispers carried on the air, and the different and unique perfumes the ladies wore wafted around and mingled, creating a soft sickening scent in the room.

The two didn't notice anything except each other.

"I do know you, don't I?" Raven finally whispered, a hand slowly reaching up towards his mask.

The stranger backed away, dropping her hands and leaving her hurt and confused. He turned to go, paused, and turned back to her.

"Meet me upstairs, last door on the right, in five minutes." And with a soft twirl of his cape, disappeared.

The Titan stood frozen by her pillar, her mind in a torrent of thoughts and emotions.

He could be standing her up. Maybe he was doing this for a less-fortunate friend. Maybe he...wanted to rape her. Raven held herself, shivering in the shadows, as if they themselves were closing in on her.

But if he wanted that, her intelligence spoke up, then why was he giving her a choice? Why not force her upstairs? It was crowded enough where two people could slip through, one captive to the other.

And why did she feel as if she really did know him from somewhere? His stance, movements, and somehow his voice all rang bells in her head, but she couldn't put a name to his face.

Five minutes. She glanced up the stairs that were off to one side of the room, the upper part hidden from the view of the dance floor.

Last chance to turn back, she told herself as she slipped from the room towards the stairs, her dress trailing softly in her wake.

She paused in front of the black marble staircase, biting her lip as she looked up to darkened second story. Timid was whimpering inside her head, telling her to turn and run. Courage was telling her to quite frankly to barge on up there.

Taking a deep breath, Raven mounted the stairs, and marched up to the second story, and down the hall to the last door on the right. She hesitated, then grabbed the knob, twisting it and slipping inside the dark room.

There was a small lamp set on low on a dark wooden table, next to a small couch. Across the other side of the room, there was a queen sized bed in red coverings. A tabletop next to the bed held a vase of white lilies, stark contrast to the dark wood panels on the walls. The carpet was a dark color, Raven was unsure in this lighting.

Raven nearly screamed, jumping and turning when the door clicked shut.

"Shhh," her stranger whispered, suddenly in front of her, holding a thin finger against her lips. "We don't want anyone to barge in on us, do we?"

Raven shivered, and started backing up. "Please," she whispered, eyes widening slightly. "Don't, don't force me-"

"Force you?" He frowned, following after her. He grasped her hand, and with a small nod, led her over to the couch.

"I wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to do," he said as they sat on opposite ends. Raven blinked, then nodded, blushing. She had over-reacted, as usual...

They sat there in the dark, silent for a few moments before the couch shifted, and Raven felt heat next to her body. Fingers brushed her hair back behind her ear, and then lightly trailed up and down her neck.

"Now, my sweet Raven," he whispered. "What do you wish to know about your so called 'Prince'?"

Raven froze at his touch, biting her lip. She wasn't supposed to enjoy such pleasure...yet here she was, in the company of a handsome stranger, adoring the attention his fingers were giving her.

"Do...I do know you," she whispered, still not looking at him. "But, please. Tell me who you are. I'm tired of this game, this masquerade."

The man paused, then slid his fingers across her chin, turning her head to face him.

"Raven," he sighed. "Did you ever tell Bird Boy me and him were even?"

Raven's eyes flared ivory, and blackness flared out from her arms, pushing the man onto his back on the couch.

"Red X," she hissed. "I should have known you would have tried something like this. What were you after? Someone's jewels? And then you spotted me, and thought you'd have some fun while you were-"

"Raven," the thief murmured. "I came here for you and you alone."

"Right," she said, still holding him down. "I'm not an idiot X. You're a thief, you take what you want-"

"Raven."

She stopped her rant, surprised. Why wasn't he squirming? Begging even?

"Raven," he whispered again. "I came here for you. No jewels, no money, not even to egg Robin on. I came here for you."

The half demon blinked, powers weakening slightly. The thief seized his chance, breaking his bonds and slowly, cautiously scooting over to gently hold Raven against him.

The shock of his body against hers broke Raven's hold on her powers, and her eyes returned to normal. She lay there against him, mind in a spin.

"But, why?" She whispered, pushing against him and looking up into his still masked eyes. "I thought, you and Starfire-"

"I like to egg Bird Boy on, remember?" he said, tone rather cheerful. "Now, can we just talk face to face? Forget for tonight that you're a hero and I'm a thief?"

With that, he tugged off her mask, and then unlaced his.

Raven stared up at him, not noticing that his grip was tightening slightly on her, as if he was afraid she'd fly away.

"You're gorgeous," she whispered aloud. She blushed when he started to chuckle, looking down into his chest.

"Why thank you, mi'lady. And you, are positively ravishing," he said, nibbling on her ear.

Raven gasped, immediately pushing him off her.

The thief fell backwards, wide eyed, onto the floor with a loud thud. Raven poked her head over the edge.

"I'm so sorry," she rattled off when he popped back into view, looking slightly disgruntled.

"It's just I've never been this close to anyone and since you're the enemy this makes it all the more awkward, and I think Robin's going to kill me when I get back since I didn't follow orders and I'm here with you and I'm not trying to arrest you-"

Red X held up a graceful hand, offering the half-demon a smirk.

"I understand Raven. But, consider this," he said, climbing back onto the couch and leaning up against Raven, a hand on her knee.

"Let's pretend, perhaps just for tonight, or longer if you're comfortable enough, that you are not a Teen Titan, and I'm not a notorious thief. We're simply...two dancers, tired of dancing on the floor, and wishing to get to know each other better."

Raven tilted her head at him, considering.

"Okay," she said finally, causing the thief to break out into a large smile. "Let's talk then."

And so the two spent the next few hours doing nothing but talk. X told her a little about his life, and his little brother who lived in Metropolis at the moment with their dad. Raven told him about Azarath, her father, and some of the more funny parts of being a Titan.

"Yeah, so Beast Boy accidentally dyed Robin's cape pink, and Robin chased him around the tower for an hour straight," Raven grinned. "It was annoying. But still funny. The Boy Wonder and Beast Boy playing the ultimate game of hide and seek."

X nodded, a smirk fixed on his face. He stares at her, causing Raven to pause.

"What X?"

He slowly shakes his head. "I'm just looking at the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Raven turned away, trying to hide the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. "X...don't say stuff like that. I know they're not true." She turned back to look at him, her face an emotionless mask of control.

"Besides, we're just talking. Nothing more, right?"

Silence greeted her question. She frowned, looking into his eyes. They seemed...sad?

"Why not something more?" he whispered, tilting her chin up. Raven shivered yet again as his lips brushed across hers ever so gently.

"X..." she whispered, trying to control her nerves. "Please...I don't...want...to hurt you..." she said jerkily as he continued to graze his lips over hers.

"I'm touched Raven," he murmured, his hands sliding down her back and pulling her right up against him. "You won't." With that, he kissed her hard on the mouth.

She gasped, unwittingly giving him more access. His hands raked through her hair as he deepened the kiss, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Raven was shocked. She had been having a nice, friendly conversation with someone she had somewhat actually liked, and now he was kissing her. Wrong wrong wrong!

So why was she responding to him?

Her own eyes closed as her tongue shyly met his, starting a duel for dominance. Raven felt herself being pushed down on the couch, X falling on top of her as his kisses grew hungrier, more demanding.

"X," Raven moaned, her body arching under his, and her arms wrapping around his neck. "Please...let me go..."

"Never," he whispered feverishly. "Unless...it's what you really want."

The couple paused at this, staring at each other.

I should go, Raven told herself. If I stay here, this could go too far. I can't believe I care about Red X! But I do. And he seems to care about me...I should go. I'm going I'm going I'm going-

"Please stay," he whispered, blue eyes imploring her. "Please..."

Raven paused, then slowly, nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

With a soft smile, X rolled off the couch, and picked her up, carrying her bridal style over to the bed and tossing her into it before jumping in after her.

Raven began to feel panic rise in her mind as she watched the thief slink towards her like a large cat, his body screaming danger, and pleasure all at once.

Then...he was on her.

Raven let out a small squeak when all his weight fell on top of her, pushing her deeper into the mattress. He paused, shifting his weight more onto the bed. He looked over her slowly before diving back in for another kiss.

Raven was ready this time. As they kissed passionately, their hands began to explore the other, dipping into small crevices and outlining shapes.

X stopped kissing her, pulling back with a devilish smirk on his face. Raven was about to protest this until he reached out to her, and rolled her over, hands searching for something.

She instinctively started to struggle, but froze when she heard a familiar sound.

A zipper coming undone.

Raven gasped as she felt her dress being tugged off. When she was finally free of the crimson material, she curled protectively into a small ball, shuddering at the sudden exposure.

She expected to feel his weight to fall on her suddenly, to consume her with his lust, with his hunger. She waited for it.

Instead, she felt gentle fingers stroke her nearly bare back, and soft kisses along the back of her neck, silently asking for her lips.

Slowly, shyly, Raven turned over, looking X in the eyes.

The thief let his eyes graze over the half-demon's petite body, before resting on her face again. "So beautiful," he whispered, kneeling on his knees and pulling his shirt over his head. His pants quickly followed until he and Raven were laying next to each other in the bed in their underwear.

They couldn't stop staring at each other, eyes roaming each other's bodies. Raven's eyes rested on his chest and abs, while his stopped on her breasts.

Without any words, they pulled themselves to each other, and began to touch and caress each other.

Raven couldn't help but smirk when X let out a small groan as her fingernails raked over his chest, leaving behind light pink lines.

X enjoyed the attention for a few more moments before rolling on top of her, holding her hands down to the mattress. Ignoring her annoyed look, he leaned down, and began to kiss her breasts.

"X!" She gasped, starting to wiggle under him. He ignored her again, letting go of one of her hands to slide under her back, and undo her bra strap. With a quick tug and toss, her bra was sent flying to the floor, and the thief saw them naked for the first time. He growled, latching his mouth on one while his hand went to the other, and he began to suck/kneed each breast at the same time.

Raven let out a long, continuous moan. Her chest was on fire, and her belly was beginning to clench. Gods, the pain and the pleasure...

She was so wrapped up in the feeling that she didn't care when he slowly slid her panties off, sending them to join her bra.

X continued to pleasure her breasts, letting her other hand free. He slowly slid his hand over her belly, and down in-between her legs.

Raven bucked against him hard as his fingers slid into her. "X...please..." she moaned, her nails digging deeply into his back. He only growled, letting go of her breasts, and using his free arm to hold her down. Staring into her wide purple eyes, he being to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

Raven panted, body wriggling like mad as his fingers did their magic. "Oh, Azar..."

This torture continued for the next few minutes, Raven thrashing around on the bed, held down by a patient Red X, biding his time and making sure that she was getting enough pleasure.

Raven was completely shocked when she had her first orgasm. Her body had been building in pressure, tightening her body as X's digits slid in and out with small slurps, and then...sudden release.

Her eyes closed, Raven felt X shifting his weight, and his fingers withdrawing. He was leaving her...

X let out a small 'oof!' as Raven's legs encircled his waist, pulling him down on top of her. He had been trying to slink off the bed, thinking she had had enough.

He gazed into her wide lilac eyes, both of them panting slightly.

"We. Are. FAR. From. Finished," Raven growled. That said, she wrapped one arm around his back, while the other snaked into his boxers.

"Raven, what are you-"

X groaned, arching as her small fingers caressed him. She continued to touch him, eyes gleaming wickedly as she watched the strain on his face. He was almost about to lose it altogether.

"Raven." He said, grasping her hand, and slowly removing it from his throbbing organ. He simply looked at her, before sliding his boxers off.

Raven stared at him, entranced for a moment. Then, she began to slowly shake her head, trying to crawl away from him.

The thief's smirk slipped off his face, and he grabbed Raven, pulling her back to him.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, trailing his hand over her face. Raven shook her head again, eyes slightly panicked.

"It's too big," she whispered. "It won't fit in me-"

"Shh," he murmured, melding his body against hers. He didn't enter her, just let her feel him against her entrance.

"It'll work my sweet," he purred, licking her neck. "I'll be gentle. It's your first time, isn't it?"

Raven nodded, the fear still present in her eyes. "Please...X, this, we shouldn't. We're on opposite sides, we shouldn't even be together, let alone-"

"Shh," he whispered again, leaning against her and kissing her. He looked back up at her eyes, his own softening.

"If you really don't want to do this, I understand," he murmured, cupping her face in his hand. "I don't want to force you, or do something you'll regret later."

Raven paused, staring into his eyes, his soul. His icy eyes only promised pleasure, not pain. Companionship, not a one time deal.

She closed her eyes, and nodded, body tense and waiting for the pain to start.

X frowned down at her, kissing her again until she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Look at me while we do this," he said, starting to rock his hips against hers. "I want to see your eyes when we climax."

She blinked up at him, for the moment ignoring the sensations running up her spine from her nether regions. She blinked again, and then smiled.

Without another word, she wrapped her legs around him, and nodded for him to go.

X leaned down, biting and licking her neck and collarbone, causing Raven to gasp in surprise. He continued, hoping to distract her while he tried to slide inside of her.

Raven moaned at the feel of him at her entrance, trying to push gently inside. Her walls refused to give, causing the half-demon some pain, and the thief some frustration.

With a gentle thrust, he edged his tip inside. Raven cried out softly, clamping her mouth down on his shoulder to deaden the noise. X groaned, but refused to move further, waiting until Raven grew accustomed to him being inside her.

"X...wait..."

The thief looked up at his demonic partner, looking heartbroken.

"I'm not going to stop," she whispered with a strained smile. Closing her eyes, she murmured a string of soft musical phrases under her breath. When she finished, she looked up at him again, smiling.

"Contraceptive charm."

X swore under his breath. Why didn't he think of that! Stupid, stupid, he told himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Raven started to rub against him.

"Please X...do it," she purred.

The thief nodded, and pushed a little harder against her.

Raven arched against him, crying out silently. The pain was immense. He was stretching her, tearing her...

With a soft rip, X slid all the way into her, thudding to a stop when he had imbedded himself to the hilt.

She was so tight it was almost unbearable. X moaned silently as her warm walls clenched around him, pulling him in a little further. God, he just wanted to pound into her, to relish in her warmth and tightness.

Yet...that would hurt her.

He panted, opting to wait a minute so Raven could adjust to him. He was dismayed when he looked up at her face, and saw tears welling in her eyes.

"Jesus Rae, I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her cheeks and catching her tears with another kiss. "I'm so sorry, I tried, I really did-"

"X, I'm fine," she said haltingly. "Just...wait a second..."

The couple waited, breathing heavily. Sweat from their bodies mingled, causing a sickly sweet scent to waft through the air.

Raven shifted, wincing a little as she wrapped her legs around X again, and started to thrust herself against him.

"Don't," he groaned, gripping her hips.

She blinked up at him, confused. "Why?"

"Because the way you're doing it, this'll be over too quickly," X said. "Allow me."

He slowly drew himself out halfway, before thrusting himself back in, all the way. Raven groaned, though the pain was lessening.

X kept up the slow pace for a minute or so, gritting his teeth. His body demanded he just bury himself deep and hard inside her. His mind and heart told him to take it slow.

Raven couldn't stop herself from making some noise. X was stretching her, filling her, and he was beginning to drive her crazy with his oh-so-gentle-and-slow pace.

"Faster," she gritted out, whole body clinging to the thief, as if she was afraid he'd disappear if she'd let go.

X nodded before picking up the pace, beginning to piston in and out of her as fast as he could. Mutual pleasure be damned. He was going to lose it soon anyway, might as well have her lose it too.

"Hanh, hanh, hanh," Raven gasped, trying to keep her eyes open like her lover wanted. But the sensations were simply mind blowing. She'd never felt such pleasure before, and this was a major override of it.

The bed creaked quietly as the two teens went at each other. X was silent for the most part, letting an occasional groan slip out as he thudded into her before pulling himself back. Raven couldn't stop making noises. His strong body over her petite one, his hands griping her to him, his member inside her...

The soft sound of flesh sucking on flesh was constant in the bedroom, harmony to the sounds the two lovers were making.

The thief was nearing the end of his tether. He could feel his body tightening, readying for release. He hoped Raven was ready to, otherwise-

"X!" she screamed, nails drawing bloody lines in his back. "X!" Like a machine, the thief moved even faster, grunting with each thrust. Raven looked blearily down in between their bodies, mildly entranced to see their connection to each other, his member plunging in and out of her with slurping sounds and thuds.

"AAH!"

Raven bucked, clenching to her lover even tighter as she finally came. The wave of pleasure was even more than when he had worked his fingers in her. She lay under him, panting and then squealing as he finished her off with hard, quick thrusts.

"Raven..." he gasped.

Raven purred as she felt his seed pour into her body, sending a warm tingling sensation into her belly. This was...perfect, it seemed.

The two of them lay there, panting and sweating. Finally, the thief made to pull himself out. Raven frowned as she felt him beginning to leave, leaving her feeling cold and empty.

"Stay," she growled, locking her legs around his back. She softened her gaze slightly. "Please..."

X stared down at her, before blinking, and nodding. With a smirk, he thrust himself back in all the way, making an already sore Raven groan.

"What happened to being gentle my Prince?" she murmured, entwining her legs around him and running a small hand over his features.

"You said faster," he replied. "Faster means harder, little bird. And don't tell me you didn't like it, I know you did." The last part was said rather smugly.

Raven nodded, a small smile on her face.

"You've done this before."

Raven didn't see it, but X's smile died on his face. "Yeah..."

The half-demon heard his tone, and looked up with a concerned look. "I'm sorry. It must be a painful memory..."

X simply shrugged, holding her tighter against him. One hand pulled back the cover of the bedspread, pulling it over their bodies. Together, the couple burrowed closer to each other, if that was even possible.

It seemed that the lovers would fall into a blissful sleep together, until...

"Raven? Why didn't your powers go berserk?"

"Mmmm...I don't know, my Prince of Thieves. Go to sleep."

-----------Titan's Tower, two minutes ago---------------

"DUUUUUUDE! WHO BROKE MY GAME CUBE!"

"BB! DID YOU BREAK INTO MY LAB AGAIN AND TRASH IT WHILE YOU WERE IN RHINO MODE!"

"FRIENDS! WHO DESTROYED MY TAMERANEAN COOKING AND THE KITCHEN ITSELF?"

"TITANS! WHO WENT INTO MY ROOM AND TORE UP ALL MY FINDINGS ON RED X!"

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&THE END?&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&


End file.
